I Won't Let You Fall Again DxC OneShot
by heartandstar101
Summary: Duncan messed up huge! What did he do? Will Courtney forgive him? Will I get more than 7 reviews? R


THANKS FOR THE NICE REVIEWS ON MY LAST STORY OF DUNCAN AND COURTNEY!!!!!!!! IT WAS REALLY NICE! (Look up Duncan and Courtney: Birthday Celebration if you haven't)

This one-shot is inspired from a youtube video I watched. The song broke my heart, for I ALWAYS know how Courtney feels. (Some guy named Danny at school, we're dating. XD LOL NO I HATE HIM! Maybe)

ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY

_I… can't get out of bed today _  
_Or get you off my mind _  
_I just can't seem to find a way _  
_To leave the love behind _

_I ain't tripping _  
_I'm just missing you _  
_You know what I'm saying _  
_You know what I mean _

_You've kept me hanging from a string _  
_While you make me cry _  
_I've tried to give you everything _  
_But you just give me lies _

_I ain't tripping _  
_I'm just missing you _  
_You know what I'm saying _  
_You know what I mean _

_Every now and then when I'm all alone _  
_I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone _  
_Say you want me back but you never do _  
_I feel like such a fool _  
_There's nothing I can do _  
_I'm such a fool for you _

_I can't take it _  
_What am I waiting for? _  
_I'm still breaking _  
_I miss you even more _  
_And I can't fake it _  
_The way I could before _  
_I hate you but I love you _  
_I can't stop thinking of you _  
_It's true, I'm stuck on you _

_Now loves a broken record that's been _  
_Skipping in my head _  
_I keep singing yesterday _  
_Why we have to play these games we play _

_I ain't tripping _  
_I'm just missing you _  
_You know what I'm saying _  
_You know what I mean _  
_Every now and then when I'm all alone _  
_I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone _  
_Say you want me back but you never do _  
_I feel like such a fool _

_I can't take it _  
_What am I waiting for? _  
_I'm still breaking _  
_I miss you even more _  
_And I can't fake it _  
_The way I could before _  
_I hate you but I love you _  
_I can't stop thinking of you _  
_It's true, I'm stuck on you _

_Every now and then when I'm all alone _  
_I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone _  
_Say you want me back but you never do _  
_I feel like such a fool _  
_There's nothing I can do _  
_I'm such a fool for you _

_I can't take it _  
_What am I waiting for? _  
_I'm still breaking _  
_I miss you even more _  
_And I can't fake it _  
_The way I could before _  
_I hate you but I love you _  
_I can't stop thinking of you _  
_I hate you but I love you _  
_I can't stop thinking of you _  
_Don't know what to do _  
_I'm stuck on you_

CPOV

I let my alarm music play that song, until the very last line, I shut it off.

I still remember that horrible day, even though it's been **7 months. **I remember it.

BPOV

Courtney, AGAIN, asked to crash at my place for the night. It's been 7 months! YET, she still can't get her mind off of Duncan. Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this but- Neither can I.... And I know Dj, Trent, and Geoff can't either. It was so shocking, we ALL couldn't forget it.

---Flashback

**Dj, Trent, Geoff, Courtney, and I were all walking excitedly to Duncan's place. Courtney and I just returned back from our vacation, and Geoff decided to plan a surprise for Duncan. We all agreed, and now, we were walking to Duncan's house. Ooh, I couldn't wait to see the look on his face! Oh, which reminds me to tell you, we couldn't bring Gwen along. She never answered our calls. It was so strange of her, even when Trent decided to call her on his phone, she still didn't answer! And Trent is DATING Gwen!**

**But we all knew it wouldn't matter now, heck. We didn't even think about that woman! We were SO excited!**

**Dj held the chocolate cake. Mm.... Couldn't wait to eat that!**

**And Trent brought his guitar, so he could play a song for Duncan and Courtney**

**Now that, was REALLY sweet of Trent to do! :)**

**Geoff started the conversation while we walked.**

**"So... What are we gonna say to him?" He asked, we ALL knew what to say.**

**"Surprise!" Courtney exclaimed, as if we were ALREADY at Duncan's house.**

**We all laughed at the excited Courtney. I patted Courtney on the back.**

**"Ooh, I REALLY can't wait!" Dj exclaimed, nearly dropping the cake. "Duncan will be so surprised!"**

**We all nodded in agreement.**

**Trent made a confused face. "I can't really picture a picture of Duncan surprised." He joked.**

**We all laughed, it wasn't funny thinking of it now. But from that time, we were so excited, we thought it was hilarious!**

**When we got to Duncan's front porch, I almost knocked on the door. But Courtney pulled out a key chain, with keys that jingled their own song. It sounded like happy birthday!**

**She stabbed the key into the lock, and twisted the key. The door slightly opened, Courtney budged it open with her elbow.**

**We were surprised to hear groaning of pleasure when we tip-toed into his living room.**

**Dj closed the door slowly, making sure not to make such a noise.**

**Courtney got back her key and stuffed it into her pocket. Her expression was no more "giddy" because of the groaning she heard, too.**

**We didn't say anything to each other. **

**All of us followed Courtney, she led the way to Duncan's bedroom. She knew where ALL the rooms of his house were. I mean, they WERE getting married in a week!**

**The groaning of pleasure got louder. And it was loud enough to break our ears once we were right next to the door.**

**Courtney stepped back and let Geoff do the honors. After all, he is the party freak.**

**What was a surprise was what we saw.**

**Duncan and Gwen, on the bed- ugh.**

**Trent DROPPED his guitar right when Geoff exclaimed, "SURPRISE!"**

**We all then stood in shock at the 2 once Geoff exclaimed that word.**

**"C-Courtney!" Duncan exclaimed, sitting up straight.**

**Courtney didn't look at Duncan, nor Gwen. She looked at the clothes on the floor. It was all scattered. Gwen's outfit, mixed with Duncan's clothes.**

**I grimaced in disgust at the clothes on the floor.**

**Trent and Courtney BOTH looked hurt. For BOTH of their fellow lovers betrayed them!**

**"HOW COULD YOU?!" Courtney screamed, Trent asked the same thing, but you could barely hear him, for Courtney was louder. Courtney LOVED Duncan more than Trent loved Gwen. It was truly amazing, and yet horrifying to see Courtney cry.**

**Just imagine her broken heart!**

**Dj, Geoff, and I shook our heads at Duncan. Disappointed for his actions while Courtney was gone.**

**"YOU SON OF WHITE SKINNY ASS MAN WHORE!" Courtney said, before stomping off of the horrible sight.**

**Her eyes were shimmering with tears, and her pout was shown so deeply, it made ALL of us want to cry too. Trent and I did. But strangely, Geoff and Dj kept their cool. But they knew they didn't have to.**

**Courtney ran down the stairs, we followed her calmly.**

**Dj, surprisingly, threw the chocolate cake down on the ground. Just to show how Courtney's heart felt. And Trent's.**

**We all stormed out of Duncan's house.**

**But Courtney stopped us from stomping away of Duncan's sight.**

**We stood on his driveway, and listened to her question. "May I borrow a lighter?"**

**Trent wiped a tear, then gave Courtney a lighter. He ALWAYS waved his lighter around to peaceful music. So that means, he always keeps a lighter.**

**Courtney pulled out the skull Duncan gave to her in TDI.**

**We ALL knew what she was gonna do.**

**"Courtney! No!" I exclaimed."T-that's from Duncan! He- he carved it with his own HANDS just for you. Imagine the love he put into it."**

**We finally saw, she wasn't joking. "IMAGINE ALL MY LOVE FOR DUNCAN WASTED!" She screamed, crying again.**

**Trent snatched away the skull. "Give me the lighter." He ordered.**

**Courtney saw the evil in him, even though we didn't, she did and obediently gave the lighter back.**

**"YO MOTHER FUCKERS!" Trent called to Duncan and Gwen who were staring out through a window, trying to open it to apologize.**

**Trent held up his lighter, and tossed back Courtney's carved skull from Duncan, to Courtney. (I know weird sentence)**

**Courtney held up the skull. Trent lit a tiny fire. Courtney smashed the skull down on the pavement and grinned as Trent put it on fire.**

**Then we stomped off. Leaving Duncan and Gwen in shock.**

--- End of flashback.

I growled at that stupid moment. Poor Courtney. She was in love! And, he wasn't in love with her! Her heart broken, imagine that to YOU!

CPOV

I got dressed and thanked Bridgette for letting me crash for the night.

--

I walked up to Trent's apartment, and knocked on his door.

He answered with a smile, and greeted me as usual. "Hey Courtney!"

I smiled, but I knew he saw my still hurt pout under the smile.

He put a hand on my cheek and said, "Courtney. Let go of the moment. Don't you love me?" He asked, worried that I didn't.

I truly did. We both knew what is like to have our heart crushed.

"I do." I said, truthfully. (Don't worry this isn't a TxC)

"I love you too." Trent said. "Now come on, why don't we get breakfast?" He suggested.

I laughed, "You didn't eat either, huh?" I questioned, holding his hand.

He nodded. "Well, I was about to. But then you came-" He then smiled at me. "And I figured that having breakfast with you would be 100 times better."

I pouted, the thought of Duncan crawled back. He used to say

_Spending time with you than with Gwen, is 10 times better._

He'd always say that when I got jealous of him hanging out by Gwen.

"100 times better, is better than 10." I muttered.

Trent laughed. "Yup, wait what does that have to do with break- Oh."

I sighed and nodded. "Yup."

"Let go of that douche, baby." Trent urged. Then he started to pout. "You're making me feel insulted."

I laughed, and pushed him playfully.

"You always know what to say."

"My mom always told me to say from the heart." He said, then he started grin. "Gwen and Duncan should've been there at that time."

I laughed again. "Yeah..But even if they were there, they wouldn't listen."

"They'd probably be making-out while she says that." Trent muttered.

I giggled, but then noticed the sad/hurt expression on his face. "Trent?"

He looked up from the ground, and gave me a smile. "I'm always here for you Courtney. Don't let ME down."

I hugged Trent' arm. "I will NEVER."

He sighed in relief. We entered in McDonald's.

It's really close to Trent's apartment.

The door made a little jingle as we entered the fast food restaurant.

I stopped and gasped as I noticed Duncan and Gwen with both sad expressions.

Trent looked at what I was staring and gasped too.

And so did the other nosy people in the restauraunt.

"LOOK!IT'S TRENT AND COURTNEY! THEY'RE DATING! LOOK IT'S GWEN AND DUNCAN! ER..."

People started screaming crazily and jumping up and down.

Suddenly, the paparazzi came and took shots of us with their cameras.

"Gwen! Gwen! Why did you cheat on Trent?" A reporter asked.

"Duncan! Duncan! What happened to you and Courtney?" Another reporter asked.

Then 2 reporters came in front of us.

"Trent! Trent! Are you REALLY in love with Gwen?"

"Of course I am!" Trent exclaimed. "I wouldn't use Courtney as a make-feel-better doll!"

"Courtney! Courtney! How did you feel when you realized Duncan cheated on you?" The other reporter asked.

Duncan heard the question and stared at me blankly.

I glared back at him and answered through the mircophone.

"Humiliated, hurt, scared of love...." I sighed to continue on my speech that stopped the crowd of people from screaming. They all turned to me, their eyes widened at my words that meant a lot. "I-I never thought I would get hurt from Duncan. His words 'I love you' meant more than just that. It meant the world to me, n-now.... I know the truth." I turned to Duncan who was still staring at me. "I'LL NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, EVER AGAIN!" I screamed.

"Princess I-"

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Mothers covered their young one's ears.

"If you give me another chance-"

I scoffed. "ANOTHER CHANCE?!?! YOU THINK I'D ACTUALLY TAKE YOU BACK?!"

He didn't say anything, he just stared at the tile floor. Embarrassed and hurt like I was when I found the 2-ugh.

I stomped off, leaving Duncan to think about his mistake. Trent followed me out of McDonald's.

"C-Courtney. Um, this isn't working for me-"

I sighed. "I know. We're both not interested in each other." I muttered. "Maybe we should quit love forever."

Trent sighed. "I can't believe I lied to a reporter." He said, ignoring my last comment.

I giggled. "So? Lie if you want to! Just make sure they don't know the truth."

"But, now they know the truth about you and Duncan... He still wants you, you know." Trent urged.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I said, I will NEVER fall in love with him, ever again." I repeated, more calmly.

"Hey! You're turning to your normal self!" Trent exclaimed. "You rolled your eyes!"

I laughed, this time for real.

---NEXT DAY'S THE WEDDING DAY OF BRIDGETTE AND GEOFF

I stepped out of the bathroom and posed right in front of Bridgette.

I was wearing a blue silk dress.

Bridgette laughed as I posed.

"You look gorgeous." She complimented.

I felt the colors of bright blushy colors explode on my cheek. "T-thank you." I thanked Bridgette.

Bridgette then turned to Gwen, she was in her blue silk dress too, and she looked WAY better than me in it.

"What do you think of it, Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

I scowled at Gwen as she looked up from her purple nails. "I think she looks super hot." She said, a true smile formed on her face. "And, I'm really sorry I--- Did such a bad thing." She apologized.

I smiled, she sounded serious. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"oh no!" Gwen disagreed. "You had the right to act so nasty to me! I was such a slut. But- I'm now older. If you want, I can try to get Duncan to fall for you. Heck, in that dress, he will!" She exclaimed.

I laughed at her exclamation. "Thanks, but no thanks." I said.

Gwen shrugged. "Ok.... If that's what you want..."

"Trust me, it is."

DPOV

Damn, Courtney looked so beautiful in that dress. Ooh, now I regret my decision. _Dude, you said the day after she broke up with you! You notice you say you regret, but you never fight for her back. Sounds to me like you don't love her. _I do!

"I do." Bridgette said.

"I do." Geoff said.

_That could've been you and Courtney standing next to the priest. _:( I love Courtney. _With all my heart, I know you do. And I know if she takes you back, you won't let her fall again. _Fall? _Seriously? You have to ask that in a dramatic moment? _

Once Bridgette and Geoff kissed, we all cheered. Trent cheered the loudest.

CPOV

We all went into the wedding, following Bridgette and Geoff.

*sigh* And guess who I got stuck with? Duncan. That douche I thought who loved me back.

Too bad I was next to a window, instead of next to someone else. Cause then I could totally ignore Duncan! _Too bad. He let you fall. _Your point? _Nothing._

I stared at the trees the limo passed.

_Imagine those trees, like the steps of your love life. He let you go at the final step. _I know. _So what are you gonna do about it? Sit there? _No. Sit there with an injured leg. _Very funny. _I know, I'm such a comedian. _UGH! LOOK, YOU CANNOT JUST SIT THERE AND TRY TO HEAL YOURSELF! YOU KNOW THE PAIN'S NEVER GONNA GO AWAY! SO WHY TRY? _I know, right? _UGH!!!!! I CAN'T WORK WITH YOU! _*smiles* What? Can't handle half of yourself? _*frowns and ignores* _HA HA! AND I THOUGHT I'D BE THE ONE DOING THAT!

"C-Courtney..." Duncan stuttered.

I turned around to face him. "What?" I asked, harshly.

"Please, give me another chance. I'm sorry I cheated on you. I never meant to! I just- thought that you were cheating on me. I thought when you said 'you're going off to a vacation' that you meant, 'I'm going off to a nonstop everlasting ride in pregnant city.'"

I laughed at his words. "Really? You thought THAT?"

"Courtney, please. I'm not joking."

I smiled, I knew I was making him irritated. "Of course, I know that."

He gave me a confused look, then shrugged it off. "Courtney, please. I'm sorry. I won't let you fall again. Give me another chance!"

"Maybe."

He sighed in defeat, so easily.

---

At the wedding party, or whatever it's called, I just sat there. Enjoying cake.

Duncan then came up to me.

"Courtney, um-"

I looked up from my cake. "Duncan, seriously. You're annoying me."

He laughed. "Well, you annoyed me in the limo." He said, becoming his flirty self again.

I didn't want him to be the same person! I wanted him to change for me! And I DON'T mean change clothes, even though he should.

"Duncan, like I said, I will NOT take you back! EVER! Stop trying because it's a waste of your time!"

Those words practically cut off the old Duncan's head off. "Courtney. I LOVE you! I always have, and I always will! I don't want to lose you, but I did. And I know, I have to pay. But haven't I already? I suffered 7 months without you! I don't wanna 7 more!"

"Well then, you should've thought of the decision you made."

"Courtney, you know it was a mistake."

I scoffed. "I don't believe in mistakes when you say it was."

"Please, I won't let you fall again."

"F-fall?"

_Imagine those trees, like the steps of your love life. He let you go at the final step._

DPOV

Courtney's eyes filled with tears again, it reminded me of the time she saw me with Gwen. The same expression. The same tears. Ooh, what have I done?????

"Courtney?" I asked, studying her.

"You r-really think you can just- just tell me that a-and expect me to f-forgive you?" She questioned, while tearing up just a bit.

"I expected you to take them more than just words, princess." I said. Courtney smiled when I said princess. _Come on dude, you're on a role. _"I love you, I won't let you fall again." I assured.

"YO thank you for all coming!" Trent said, into the microphone. "I'd just like to play one tiny song.. Would it be alright?" Everyone nodded but Courtney and I. "Alright!" Trent exclaimed, happily, unlike me. "This song goes out to Duncan and Courtney. Dude, I know you messed up big, but I also know you still love Courtney."

I arched my eyebrow at him as he started to sing in the background of Gwen's voice.

_I… can't get out of bed today _  
_Or get you off my mind _  
_I just can't seem to find a way _  
_To leave the love behind _

_I ain't tripping _  
_I'm just missing you _  
_You know what I'm saying _  
_You know what I mean _

_You've kept me hanging from a string _  
_While you make me cry _  
_I've tried to give you everything _  
_But you just give me lies _

_I ain't tripping _  
_I'm just missing you _  
_You know what I'm saying _  
_You know what I mean _

_Every now and then when I'm all alone _  
_I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone _  
_Say you want me back but you never do _  
_I feel like such a fool _  
_There's nothing I can do _  
_I'm such a fool for you _

_I can't take it _  
_What am I waiting for? _  
_I'm still breaking _  
_I miss you even more _  
_And I can't fake it _  
_The way I could before _  
_I hate you but I love you _  
_I can't stop thinking of you _  
_It's true, I'm stuck on you _

_Now loves a broken record that's been _  
_Skipping in my head _  
_I keep singing yesterday _  
_Why we have to play these games we play _

_I ain't tripping _  
_I'm just missing you _  
_You know what I'm saying _  
_You know what I mean _  
_Every now and then when I'm all alone _  
_I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone _  
_Say you want me back but you never do _  
_I feel like such a fool _

_I can't take it _  
_What am I waiting for? _  
_I'm still breaking _  
_I miss you even more _  
_And I can't fake it _  
_The way I could before _  
_I hate you but I love you _  
_I can't stop thinking of you _  
_It's true, I'm stuck on you _

_Every now and then when I'm all alone _  
_I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone _  
_Say you want me back but you never do _  
_I feel like such a fool _  
_There's nothing I can do _  
_I'm such a fool for you _

_I can't take it _  
_What am I waiting for? _  
_I'm still breaking _  
_I miss you even more _  
_And I can't fake it _  
_The way I could before _  
_I hate you but I love you _  
_I can't stop thinking of you _  
_I hate you but I love you _  
_I can't stop thinking of you _  
_Don't know what to do _  
_I'm stuck on you_

I turned back to Courtney, who was now tearing up like crazy.

"Please," I pleaded one more time. "Take me back, I won't let you fall again." I assured.

She stared blankly at me, and shook her head.

(I'M KIDDING!)

she stared blankly at me, and nodded with a happy face.

I smiled, and she smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-------

I know cheesy.

PRIZE (.... well sorta.....)

IF I GET MORE THAN 7 REVIEWS ( I DON'T THINK I WILL) I'LL MAKE ANOTHER STORY THAT'S UNUSUAL NOT CHEESY AND KINDA WEIRD! BUT, it'll be a story of DxC so that would balance out everything.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
